Rotthew
Rotthew (Ro/se and Ma/'tthew') is the friendship pairing of Rose Kingston and Matthew Lawrence. Matthew once helped Rose when she was younger, but left, promised to return, and never did. They later reunited at the Gravity Falls Bookstore. They are now best friends. Similarities *Both are from Europe. *Both have lived in London. *Both currently live in Gravity Falls, Oregon. *Both are very clever. *Both are very witty. *Both are quick thinkers. *Both love reading. *Both are very curious. *Both are troublemakers. *Both character models are from Doctor Who. *Both are roleplayed by Miramc22. *Both are orphans. *Both are 5'11". Rose's Opinion of Matthew Rose met Matthew in June of 2005 when her parents were both killed by a monster, and Matthew came to save her. She was very confused, and she didn't know what was happening, until Matthew explained that he was magical and that he was coming to save her. Rose was thrilled by this, and she immediatley trusted Matthew. She did everything that she told him to do, and he took her to her Aunt Susan's house, where Matthew suddenly disappeared. He came back later that night, levitating in Rose's bedroom window, proving that he was magic. He promised to return the next morning so thaty they could go on wonderful adventures together. He never returned, leaving Rose heartbroken, feeling lonely and abandoned. Rose grew up obessed with him, seeing him as a hero, and she was always waiting for him to return. She never forgot about him, and she became obsessed with ideas of the supernatural and impossible. She had a difficult time growing up, because she was constantly being told that Matthew wasn't real, so she had a difficult childhood. She later reunited with Matthew, and she is determined to not let him get away from her again. She is very curious about him, and she would like to get to know him, and have all of the questions that she has asked over the years answered. She won't let him run away from her again, and she really cares about him and gives him her full trust. She still sees him as a hero today. She'd do anything for him, and he means everything to her. Matthew's Opinion of Rose Matthew admired Rose because of her bravery when he saved her from the creature that killed her parents. He liked her personality, and he took responsibility of being the one to get Rose somewhere safe, so he asked Rose about her family, and she mentioned her Aunt Susan's house, so he took her there. He told her about his magical abilities, because he figured that it would make her trust him. Matthew left when Rose was returned to her Aunt, but came to Rose's bedroom window on the second floor by levitating, where he promised that he would return for her in the morning. Matthew wanted to continue to find out what had happened at Rose's house, so he returned in the middle of the night. He was attacked by the creature that was there, and Matthew was seriously injured. He ran again, and he made plans to go to Gravity Falls, Oregon, and he forgot about promising to return to Rose in the morning because he was so focused on his running. He feels very guilty for stealing Rose's childhood and creating her obsession. When they reunited, he realized how badly he had hurt Rose, and also realize that he had traumatized her. He thinks that she grew up to be an amazing person, and he has promised himself that he won't do anything to hurt her ever again. He cares about her very much, because she is the first real best friend he's had for centuries. Fan Interpretations Known Shippers Miramc22- I ship this probably too much, because it's based off of my favorite relationship in Doctor Who. They're not in love or anything, but they care about each other so much, and neither of them have ever had a best friend like each other before. While Ranny is my OTP, because Rose is destined to be with Danny, Rose and Matthew are just genuinely best friends. I am so obsessed with this ship. Songs #New by Paul McCartney #I Will Survive by Gloria Gaynor #Never Knew I Needed by Ne-Yo #I Bet My Life by Imagine Dragons Gallery 550w_cult_doctor_who_0513_9.jpg tumblr_m91fn3NFTX1qey9tv.jpg AmeliaDoctorBigBang1.jpg 210639.jpg Dw 05 web.jpg Who47.jpg Tumblr lu3rq0BHbF1qbryyno1 500.gif|Click on to view 11thhour5.png|Rose, waiting for Matthew to return when she was younger Fish-Fingers-and-Custard-Still.jpg amyshouse2.jpg|Rose and Matthew meeting for the first time big-bang-amelia-doctor-300x169.jpg teh2.jpg tumblr_magnsy90Tb1qb5v4ko1_500.png tumblr_m79pn8kun51ruysh3o1_250.gif tumblr_static_matt_karen_valentines_sidebar.png tumblr_static_tumblr_mvcs2kdkp31sph9vvo4_250.png large-1.jpg picnic.png tumblr_m2c6kxgj1N1qad6npo6_250.png Rotthew.gif d01925f27998b6b41ad831abf6496c11.jpg tumblr_maxlklNcV41ql26gfo1_500.jpg tumblr_mziuhbhT1m1ql26gfo1_500.jpg 02d1f7e18fb620cf8b3e2d3df678d4f3.jpg tumblr_mc75wzDw0e1rpb70xo1_r1_500.png tumblr_mc759k45cB1rpb70xo1_500.png tumblr_m9wgckObau1qck35ho1_500.jpg tumblr_mbhx09Pv0T1qb97mi.jpg 44f3a650d92c11e2927e22000a9e08e3_6.jpg Smillan-3-doctor-who-35355476-250-377.jpg tumblr_mx3ab0Q69K1s6wq07o2_250.gif tumblr_mx3ab0Q69K1s6wq07o3_250.gif tumblr_mx3ab0Q69K1s6wq07o4_250.gif tumblr_mgxgboP5DJ1qci9t2o3_500.gif tumblr_inline_mw11jrUyQc1rf6hd4.gif tumblr_mkfuvvNNSB1qf34f6o1_250.gif tumblr_mkfuvvNNSB1qf34f6o2_250.gif tumblr_mkfuvvNNSB1qf34f6o3_250.gif tumblr_mkfuvvNNSB1qf34f6o4_250.gif tumblr_m74fnuBLCu1qbxvrso2_250.gif tumblr_mz7cbtX93i1s2w5q1o1_500.png tumblr_m303r8jyj81qjmoeqo1_500.png Smillan-doctor-who-35608454-245-350.jpg tumblr_m86sli7qlR1ron04jo3_250.gif tumblr_lpi1cgP5FH1qb4763o1_500.gif tumblr_m79pn8kun51ruysh3o2_250.gif tumblr_m79pn8kun51ruysh3o3_250.gif tumblr_lxs7f4DGm21qaweqho7_r2_250.gif tumblr_mszdnxue3G1s0k2rio1_250.gif tumblr_mszdnxue3G1s0k2rio2_250.gif tumblr_mszdnxue3G1s0k2rio3_250.gif tumblr_mszdnxue3G1s0k2rio4_250.gif tumblr_mszdnxue3G1s0k2rio5_250.gif tumblr_mszdnxue3G1s0k2rio6_250.gif tumblr_me3w4kl4DH1rk3zqko1_500.gif 1699963.gif Category:Pairings Category:Friendship Pairings